Chicken Dinner
by klswhite
Summary: This is set during Intelligent Design. It is what happened (in my mind at least) after Laura arrived at Robbie's for dinner. Reminder, I don't own the characters, merely borrowing them so they can have a little fun and some sexy time. Also, the story is rated M for a reason. If you don't like good clean sexy time, this is not the story for you. But be honest we all wanted this.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is directly from the episode. From that point down, this story is all my imagination. I've wanted them to have some smutty alone time for a while.**

**Chapter 1**

Robbie had bustled around his place all afternoon. He wanted everything to be perfect for her. He heard the timer in the kitchen and went to check on dinner. He peeked through the glass window of the oven and grabbed his mobile. He pressed the speed dial for James.

He started to remove the chicken from the oven as James answered. "Yeah, I don't think I've got it right.

James smiled at Robbie's nervousness. "No, it's fine. As long as the juices run clear you're alright."

Robbie stuck a fork in the chicken. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, leave it on a hot dish for 20 minutes to relax."

Robbie rubbed his forehead. "Thanks, as long as one of us is relaxed." He hears the doorbell ring. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

Robbie ends the call and heads towards the door. He opens it to see Laura standing there with a smile. She smirks as she points at the dishtowel tucked into his jeans. He rolls his eyes and removes it and then waves it at her as she steps into his home. He watches her walk deeper into his house thinking she doesn't look nervous at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Laura walked into Robbie's home and looked around curiously. It was neater than she suspected it probably normally was which made her smile. It seems like he was nervous about tonight too.

She turned back to him and stuck out her arm to hand him the bottle of wine she brought. Alas, he was right behind her so she ended up hitting him in the chest with the bottle. "Oh, Robbie, I am so sorry."

He rubbed the place on his chest and smiled at her. "It's OK. Let me take that. Would you like a glass?"

She nodded. "Please."

He motioned her towards the living room. "I'll be right back."

She walked into the living room holding her rather oversized bag. She stood in the middle not really sure where to put it. She hadn't been sure about bringing the bag. She hoped she knew where this night was going but didn't want to put pressure on him. She had debated with herself about leaving it in the car but then had decided to bring it in and hope it would all work out.

"Would you like me to take your bag?"

The suddenness of his question made her jump and turn. As a result, she hit him with the bag. One of the glasses of wine spilled down the front of his shirt. "Oh, God Robbie." She dropped her bag to the ground and rushed to the kitchen. She grabbed the dishtowel and returned to him.

She started wiping the wine from the front of his shirt. He held both of his arms up keeping the glasses well away from her. He watched her as she continued to wipe at the front of his shirt. He smiled thinking maybe he wasn't the only one who was nervous. "Laura, it's OK. It's an old shirt and I can throw it in the machine."

She looked up at him. "That's a great idea. Let's get it off before that makes a stain."

She started to unbutton his shirt. He panicked as he realized that he wasn't wearing an undershirt. "Laura, it's OK. I'll just pop into the bedroom and change."

She shook her head. "No, it'll only take a minute." By the fourth button she realized that she was face to face with bare skin. She could feel the flush on her cheeks. She would have laid odds that Robbie was the type of man to wear an undershirt. She shook her head and decided that the best thing to do was to keep going.

Robbie saw her hesitate when she saw his bare chest and thought she had decided to let him take care of the problem. Then he felt her unbutton another button. As she reached his pants, she stopped again. He could see the indecision on her face.

"_Damn it."_ Laura thought to herself. "_You can do this Laura."_ She slid her hands inside his shirt to pull it from his jeans. She pressed into him as she reached around him to completely untuck the shirt. "_God, he smells good.__**" **_She ran her hands across his sides.

Robbie looked away from her. Her hands touching him were warm and soft but strong, oh so strong. He could feel her breath on his chest. He could smell her hair. He had to stop this or…or what? Why did he have to stop this? He looked down at her. "Laura, Laura."

His smell was surrounding her. All she could think about was it and his bare skin. She was distantly aware of his voice as she leaned forward and placed the lightest of kisses on his chest.

He watched as her lips touched his chest. He was about to call her name again when he felt her tongue flick against his skin. He threw his head back and groaned. Her hands gripped his sides pulling him closer as her tongue continued to draw circles on his skin. He was stuck, hands in the air, a glass in each one. He transferred the glasses to one hand and brought his free hand to the side of her face.

Laura felt Robbie's hand on her face. She looked up at him through her lashes. Her tongue continued tracing a lazy pattern on his chest. She smiled at him and broke the contact when she saw the desire in his eyes. She took the hand that was touching her face and lightly kissed his palm. Her other hand stroked his side and then moved up his chest. She ran her fingers through the light dusting of hair on his chest.

She took the hand she had been holding and kissing and placed it on the bare skin of her chest. She ran her hands up his chest. Once again, she kissed his chest moving to one of his nipples. She flicked her tongue over it before lightly sucking it.

"Oh God Laura, stop." He took a step back putting some distance between them. He put the glasses on the end table and took several deep breaths.

She moved to him and tentatively put her hand on his back. "Robbie, I am so sorry."

He turned back to her and smiled as he saw her concern. He cupped his hand under her chin and pulled it up so that she was looking at him. "Laura, there's no need to be sorry. It's just…it's been a long time for me. And what you were doing was very…arousing and had you kept it up."

She smiled at him as her eyes darted down. How arousing what she had been doing was quite visible even through his jeans. She took a step forward as he took a step backward. She took another step and he did too, this time he bumped into a wall. She ran her hand against his obvious arousal and smiled at his intake of breath. "Robbie, I am pretty sure this is why we are here tonight. So, why not keep it up?"

He took her hand and brought it to his mouth. "Laura, I don't guarantee that I am going to last very long if you keep doing that."

She smiled at him. "Maybe that's what we need."

He looked at her questioningly. "I don't understand."

She stroked the side of his face with the hand he had been holding. Her other hand snaked around his side and traced lightly up and down his spine. "We're both clearly nervous. So far, I have hit you with a bottle of wine, spilled a glass of wine down your shirt and then stripped you half naked all because of my nervousness."

His brow was furrowed. "What does that have to do with what we need?"

She leaned into him pressing him in to the wall. Then she ran her tongue up his chest to his collarbone. "Maybe we should just take care of this…" Her hand gripped him through his jeans. "Then, we can relax and enjoy the evening."

"Laura, I don't want our first time to be frantic. I want it to be special."

Her hands moved to his belt buckle and started working it loose. "Robbie, we have all night to make it special. If we do this now, we can relax and enjoy each other's company." Her nimble fingers made quick work of his belt unbuttoned his pants and she slid her fingers inside his jeans.

As her fingers touched him, he groaned. He looked down at her and saw the desire in her eyes. She stroked him once and he grabbed her hand. "Laura, are you sure?"

"Robbie, I have never wanted anything more than this right now, right here."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. All doubt gone from his mind. His hands moved down and pushed her sweater off her shoulders. He broke the kiss and kissed his way down her neck. He was pushing her towards the bedroom. She stopped him. "No, here." She pushed him back towards the couch. She pushed his jeans down then shoved him onto the couch.

He smiled at her as she took control. He watched her reach under her dress and slide green lace panties down her legs. She stepped out of them and smiled coyly at him. "Advantage of wearing a dress."

She leaned forward and kissed him. His hands moved towards her hips. She straddled him. He reached between them and ran his fingers across her folds. He could feel her moisture. She ground her hips forward pressing against him. He stilled her with his other hand. He felt her groan of frustration. He broke their kiss and looked at her. "Laura, let me touch you. Trust me." She pressed against him again. Her eyes widened, as she understood his meaning. She nodded.

He kissed her neck as his fingers began stroking her again. His thumb slowly began to stroke her nerve center. She pushed forward longing for more contact. He pressed a bit harder, circling. He slipped a single finger inside her and watched as her chest flushed.

His thumb moved slightly faster. She rolled her hips as he slipped a second finger inside her. Her head rolled back. He curled his fingers inside her as she continued to roll her hips. He stroked in and out of her as his thumb picked up its pace. She continued to ride up and down on his hand. He used his other hand to unzip the back of her dress.

He slid the dress down enough to realize that she was not wearing a bra. He leaned forward and took one taut peak into his mouth. She screamed out as his tongue rolled over her nipple. "Oh, Robbie."

He smiled against her breast and sucked it deeper into his mouth. He felt her rhythm falter. He curled his fingers again as he lightly bit on her nipple. That light amount of pain was enough to send her over the edge. He felt her muscles begin to contract around his fingers. Her scream sent a shiver down his length.

He pulled her mouth to his and claimed her mouth. She grabbed at him desperate for more contact. As they kissed deeply, he positioned himself at her center and pulled her onto his length.

He felt her moan as he slipped inside her. Her eyes flew open as she felt all of him. He held her hips still while kissing her letting her adjust to his size. As he felt her begin to relax around him, he loosened his grip on her hips and let her take control.

She felt his grip loosen and slowly began to roll her hips. She had never felt this full before. He let her sit back some, her hands on his shoulders. He moved his hands up her body and cupped both of her breasts. His thumbs flicked across her nipples and he watched as they tightened.

She experimented with different strokes, long, short, up and back. Her breathing tightened as she felt her body coiling around him.

He leaned forward and took one taut peak into his mouth. He was trying to focus anywhere but on what she was doing to him. He had told her he wouldn't last long but he wanted this feeling to go on forever.

She rolled her hips and tightened her muscles around him. He screamed out. "Laura, I won't last much longer."

She kissed him deeply. As she broke the kiss, she looked into his eyes. "Show me what you need Robbie."

He reached up and kissed her again. His hands found her hips and he helped her set the rhythm that would send them both over the edge. She leaned back slightly as they moved together. He reached between them and touched her.

He felt the muscles in her legs begin to tighten. Once again, her rhythm faltered as he thrust deeply into her. "Yes, Robbie, right there." He felt her entire body tense as her climax overtook her. As she tightened around him, she pulled him over the edge with her.

Laura came to her senses first. She took his face in her hands and kissed him lightly. "That was better than I ever imagined."

He smiled as he kissed her back. "So you have imagined this frequently Dr. Hobson?"

She giggled at his arrogance. "Only once or twice when I was bored you cheeky sod."

He kissed his way down her neck. "Well, Dr. Hobson, I have dreamed of nothing else for several months. And, I am happy to say that having you here is so much better than my dreams."

She smiled at him. "So, do you think we are relaxed enough to get on with the rest of our evening?"

He cupped her cheek. "I don't think I have ever been more relaxed around you Laura."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been terribly remiss so I have to correct my horrible oversight. This story is dedicated to the tiny, sassy, sparkly JennySok. She listens to all of my oddball thoughts about these stories and provides even better ideas. I am writing this story for her. I truly hope she enjoys it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**To Guest who sent me the sweetest review for this story. Thank you for your kind words. It is easy to tell an amazing story when you have such great characters to work with. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Chapter 3**

Robbie excused himself to change his shirt while Laura put herself back together. When he returned, he found her in the kitchen pouring another glass of wine. He crept quietly behind her and slid his arm around her waist.

She smiled and relaxed into his body. "You'd think after what happened the last time you snuck up on me, you would be a bit more careful."

He leaned down and kissed her neck. His fingers traced a pattern on her stomach. "Laura, if what happened earlier happens every time I startle you I will spend the rest of my life trying to startle you."

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Robbie, I just might let you do that." She pulled him down to her and kissed him.

As the kiss broke, he motioned his head toward the chicken. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded. "Starving, did you cook all of this yourself?"

"You seem surprised Laura."

She smirked at him. "I am, I figured you for the king of the ping and pierce."

He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Oh, my love, I couldn't have anything but the best for you. Why don't you take the wine and the glasses to the table and I will fix us plates?"

"Are you sure you trust me around wine?"

He smiled. "I trust you with my life Laura."

She smiled and kissed him lightly. She took the glasses and took them to the table. "Robbie, do you mind if I put on some music?"

"Not at all. Pick whatever you like."

She flipped through his albums cringing at the collection. Near the end, she found an album that surprised her. She turned the stereo on and started the album. Robbie came in with their plates. She turned to him. "I never took you for a Motown guy."

He put the plates on the table and pulled her to him. He spun her around lightly. "You don't know all of my secrets Laura."

She laughed. "Do you have a lot of secrets Robbie?"

He kissed her as he dipped her slightly. "So many secrets Laura."

She smiled and her eyes sparkled. "I look forward to learning all of them."

He kissed her again and then led her to her chair. They ate and drank and talked. The conversation was much better than the hundreds of times they had eaten together in the past. There were no stops and starts, no touchy moments they avoided. It was as if their earlier activity had taken down all of their walls. They were no longer two people having dinner together they were a couple with all of the benefits that went with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After dinner, they worked together to clean the kitchen. Throughout the process, they touched regularly, very easy with one another now. As Laura was putting the last plate away, Robbie pressed in behind her. "I didn't tell you thank you."

She smiled as she curled into his body. "For what?"

He nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear. "For earlier."

She turned in his arms. "Are you thanking me for sex Robbie Lewis?"

He blushed. "That's not what I meant specifically. I meant for recognizing that we might relax if…"

She stretched up to him and whispered in his ear. "If we just let go and have it off."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure I would have put it that way but yes. I feel like everything else fell into place afterwards. Don't you?"

She looked up at him. "I thought everything felt right in place during."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her. She melted into him as her hands wandered up his back. They broke the kiss as the need for air became crucial. He rested his forehead against hers. "Would you like to dance Laura Hobson?"

She nodded as he led her into the living room. He took her into his arms and moved her easily around the room. One song dissolved into another as they danced and kissed and talked. The songs were unimportant until the last song on the album came on.

_Like sweet morning dew, I took one look at you_

_And it was plain to see you were my destiny_

_With arms open wide I threw away my pride_

_I'll sacrifice for you, dedicate my life to you_

_I will go where you lead, always there in time of need_

_And when I lose my will you'll be there to push me up the hill_

_There's no, no looking back for us_

_We got love sure enough, that's enough_

_You're all, you're all I need to get by_

Robbie sang to her as it played. When the song ended, he lifted her chin to look up at him. He saw the tears in her eyes. "Laura, are you OK?"

She smiled. "I have never been happier than at this moment."

He wiped her tears away. "So happy tears?"

"Very happy tears."

"Laura, I sang that song because it means something to me, to us." She nodded as tears streamed down her face. "This is it for me Laura. You are it. I need you to know that."

She pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply. They were breathless when she broke the kiss. "Robbie, make love to me."

He lifted her into his arms and kissed her softly. "I thought you would never ask." Then he carried her to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Robbie carried Laura to his bedroom. He sat her down tenderly. Suddenly Laura was very nervous. Robbie smiled as he saw her chewing on her lower lip. He had always thought she was attractive but in this moment with her insecurities showing, she was truly beautiful.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly at first, then reverently. Her arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to her. They stood, kissing, lost in each other. Slowly, Robbie eased his arms down her shoulders to her back and the zipper on her dress. He eased it down her shoulders his hands caressed the soft skin of her back.

He felt Laura moan into his mouth when his hands touched her; he liked that sound. He spread the dress apart drawing it off her shoulders. He broke the kiss and her head fell back, she was breathless. He kissed down her neck and sucked lightly on her pulse point. He felt her weaken slightly. He pulled her to him and supported her weight.

He continued to kiss along her neck. His other hand pushed her dress down her hips until it pooled at her feet. He lifted her easily and kicked the dress away. He took a step away from her and looked at her. She was so much more amazing than he had imagined. "So beautiful."

He looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed and her lower lip was between her teeth. He ran his thumb across her lips. "Look at me Laura." She shook her head. His hand cupped her cheek. "Look at me." She opened her eyes and met his. "You are perfect." He kissed her lightly on the mouth. He caught her lower lip between his lips. Once again, she moaned into his mouth.

His hands roamed her body, touching her lightly everywhere. He kissed down her neck moving lower. He reached her breasts. His tongue circled one nipple lightly while his hand cupped the other. She arched towards him as her hands found the back of his neck pulling him closer.

He moved from one breast to the other. Then began to kiss lower down her body. He lowered himself to his knees and sucked lightly on her flat stomach. His hands moved down to the green lace underwear. He slid his hands in the back of them and cupped her bottom, squeezing it.

Slowly, he lowered the green lace underwear down her legs. His hands traced the outline of her legs caressing them as he went. He kissed her hip lightly, his tongue tracing a pattern across her skin.

She reached down and her fingers found his hair. She pulled him up slowly. He slowed the ascent by kissing along her body as he went. She pulled him into a kiss as he backed her onto the bed. She lay back on the bed and watched as he slowly removed his clothes.

She smiled as she saw him naked before her. He was impressive. She had felt him earlier but seeing him took her breath away. She once again took her lower lip into her mouth.

He saw her take that lower lip into her mouth as she gazed at him. Perhaps, that wasn't just a nervous trait. He took her leg into his hand and kissed the inside of her ankle. His hand traced up her leg followed by his mouth and tongue. She arched up the closer he came to her center.

She felt his breath on her and then he kissed his way down her other leg. He smiled as he heard her groan. After kissing and caressing her legs, he moved up her body. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and watched it tighten even more.

Finally, he moved down to her center. She felt his breath on her again. He watched her face as his mouth finally made contact. The moan that escaped her mouth made him twitch. She lifted her hips begging for more contact. He buried his face in her and tasted her.

He slid two fingers inside and stroked her. She draped a leg over his shoulder pulling him closer. He licked and sucked at her listening to her sounds. Around him he could feel her muscles tightening. He could see her hands squeezing the covers around them. He took one of them and moved it to her breast. He moved her fingers over her breast, stroking the nipple.

He watched her as he continued to play her body. Each time he knew she was close he pulled away slightly. He kept her on the edge, hovering near the brink.

Laura was overwhelmed with sensation, desperate with desire. Each time she was close to sliding over the edge, he removed his mouth and slid his fingers out of her. As he did it again, she reaches for his hair. "Enough, I can't…"

She pulled him to her and captured his mouth. As he kissed her deeply, he slid inside her. That's all it took to push her over the edge. "Oh Robbie."

He felt her pulsing around him. He kissed her through her orgasm and as he felt her begin to relax, he stroked in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around him as they began to move together.

They took their time moving together. Each wanted to find what made the other moan. Finally, Laura felt her pleasure building again. "Robbie, harder please."

He kissed her deeply as he increased his pace. She matched his pace tightening her legs around him. He lifted up slightly changing the angle. As he pushed into her from the new angle, she exploded. Her nails dug into his waist as she pulsed around him.

Listening to her screams and feeling her squeeze him brings his own release. He collapsed on her. She wrapped her arms around him holding him tight to her. They both gasped for air. Laura ran a hand through his hair and another down his back. She kissed him softly on the side of his face.

He realized that all of his weight was on her. He pushed up slightly and kissed her. "So sorry, my love."

She smiled at him and cupped his face. "Don't ever apologize for doing that." She pushed up towards him and kissed him deeply.

He looked her in the eyes. "You are amazing Laura." He kissed her. As they kissed, he rolled them over so that she was on top of him. With her head settled on his chest, they fell asleep exhausted and happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Laura awoke later in the evening. At first, she wasn't sure where she was or what had wakened her. Then she smelled Robbie and smiled. Next, she heard a rather large snore. The smile dissipated some as she now knew what had shocked her awake.

She turned towards him and watched him sleep. She had loved him for so long. The last few days had taken her breath away. This evening had really taken her breath away. He had tortured her earlier, keeping her on the brink of orgasm. Her breath quickened just thinking about it. He snored again and she knew that she wasn't likely to get must rest tonight.

She smiled thinking that she could take advantage of being awake and maybe disrupt his sleep too. She slid the sheet down slowly so she could look at him. He was in good shape for his age. She traced her hand down his chest. She hesitated as she moved lower. She took her lower lip into her mouth. She took a deep breath and lightly ran her fingers down his length.

She stroked him, watching as he lengthened and hardened. She checked to see if he was still asleep. He snored again. She slid down, keeping her eyes on him. Her nimble hands continued to stroke him lightly. As she settled between his legs, she took him into her mouth. Her tongue circled his tip and she heard a moan escape his mouth. She looked up to see if he was awake. He appeared to be still asleep so she continued.

Robbie was having the most delightful dream. Laura was in his bed taking him into her mouth. He groaned at the feeling. Her tongue was doing the most amazing things. He could feel himself lengthen in her mouth. His hips arched up needing more. He had often had this dream but it had never been this vivid.

Laura watched as his hands fisted the sheets. His hips pushed up to her. He called out her name "Laura." The sound of him screaming out her name was like electricity through her body. She slid up his body and straddled him. She positioned him and slowly sank onto his length. She moaned as he filled her. She sat still for a moment adjusting to him. Slowly, she began to move.

His dream kept getting better. He was buried inside her with her moving up and down. He reached out in his dream to take her hips. As he touched skin, he opened his eyes. He saw her smiling down at him chewing on that lower lip. He pulled her to him and captured her mouth. He teased her lower lip. "You're not a dream."

"Have you dreamed about this?" She rolled her hips over him.

He groaned into her mouth. "Yes, I have. But this is so much better than the dream."

He pushed into her as he captured her mouth. His hands traveled up her sides grazing the sides of her breasts. She groaned as she sat up allowing him access to her breasts. He cupped them and ran his thumbs over her nipples.

She rode his length lost in the feeling. He watched as her head dropped back. He could see the concentration on her face. She quickened her pace. He watched the flush spread across her chest. He knew she was close. He brought his hand to where they were joined and slowly stroked her.

She gasped as he touched her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She slowed her pace.

He smiled up at her. "You're so beautiful Laura. Don't stop, don't tease me."

She put her hands on his chest and moved faster. He increased his speed and pressure on her as he thrust into her. She tightened around him. It was too much. He thrust into her one last time and erupted.

He growled as he pushed himself up. He kept one hand touching her stroking her. His other hand cupped her breast. He lowered his head and sucked her breast into his mouth. He felt her muscles tightened as she fell over the edge.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. He pulled her to him and lowered them onto the bed. He wrapped himself around her and lightly kissed her neck as they both fell asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Their cell phones ringing woke them the next morning. Actually, for Laura, she had been awake most of the night. Just as she would fall asleep, he would snore again and awaken her.

Before he hopped out of bed, he pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. "Let me drive you to the scene?"

She smiled and nodded at his enthusiasm. Seeing him this happy was definitely worth the loss of sleep.


End file.
